


fleren sex fic

by kiradere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feelings Realization, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiradere/pseuds/kiradere
Summary: the fic where floch and eren have sex. prequel to eren jaeger sex fic (go read right now!!!!!!!!).
Relationships: Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	fleren sex fic

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the supposrt on my eren jaeger sex fic! i hope you all enjoy this prequal.

while having sex with Y/N, eren got walked in on by his little eldian cum baby, floch. but how did floch come to be eren’s little yeagerist cum slut? well, it’s kind of a funny story.

it all started when eren was a frat boiy because this is a college au and he’s in a fraternity. floch being the justin beiber factkinner he is decided to join eren’s frat. so he did. (a/n: they hazed him brutally but that was like a bajillion years ago and totally unrelated to this fic i just need you all to know he got the fuck hazed out of him. Good. fucking fag.)

and so then they were freat boys together and sometimes spent time together and then one time they had sex. here is there story.

“i am going go fuck hitch.” said jean (head of the frat house). he left yeah white boy go get your dick wet.

“i thought he was gay.” said floch (a/n: tbh me too).

“why? are you homophobic or something?” said eren.

“default settings gang!🥶‼️🔥” floch said.

eren got up and walked over and towered over floch like the 6’1 daddy dom chad he is like cmon lets be real eren could kinda get it.

“you want it up the ass soooo bad omg.”

floch whimpered. “yes daddy i want your frat cock so bad🥺🥺🥺🥺.” and then he took his pants off.

floch may be a little bitch boy but he does have a total bubble butt that every milf and twink would kill for. it was such a fine ass that staring at it now eren found no confusion in his heart as to why floch was so arrogant -- it was the arrogance possessed only by a man fully aware of the beauty of his own buttocks. in fact, it could hardly be considered arrogance at all; the connotations of unrighteous entitlement held in that word were wholly inapplicable here. floch was not arrogant nor entitled, he was simply aware of the heightened position that his fine little gay boy ass gave him in life, and so he would never pass up the chance to exercise his natural-born privilege.

eren stroked the fine ass with his massive hands.

sensually, he whispered... “rotund.” 

you see, eren’s own ass was flatter than a cutting board. he was not entirely ungifted, of course -- his absolute horse cock was accompanied with testes so hung he had to hold them whenever he walked a flight of stairs lest he trip on them and die. eren was simply built for topping, it seemed, and so his jealousy quickly turned into passionate arousal.

“Please jaddy (jaeger daddy) fill my pillow princess little butthole🥵😩” floch begged.

eren whipped out his massive titan cock, its thick veins pulsating from his raging erehction and inserted it into flochs tight little bussy (he wears lube everywhere already) and then they have anal sex.

“Ooh you’re such a little manwhore ooh yuh yeah yuh.” 

“Yess taddy (titan daddy)!!!!!” floch moans.

“Mmm yeah want me to fill me with my titan juice?”

floch nods and they keep having sex and eren ejaculates into his asshole. holy shit what am i doing with my life? the domino effect that led me to this point is one i do not dare to calculate. even if i could go so far back as to find the origins, what good would it be? i can never change what i’ve done. no, the only actions i have influence over are in the future. it is our choices that make us who we are, and today i choose fleren daddy-dom sex.

“did you found a new empire in me, faddy? (founder daddy)” floch winks as eren’s cum drips out of his vuluptous bussy hole.

“shut up faggot.” eren stuffs his now flacid member back into his pants taking special care to hang his ball sack up on the special hooks sewn into his rick and morty boxers.

from then on they would have hot and steamy gay sex every day like the true lovers they were. fleren forever yegaereists rise up 😈😈.

the end.


End file.
